


We Might Fall Fast

by crtorr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Game Night, Wine, post-reveal, wine bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crtorr/pseuds/crtorr
Summary: In which Lena Luthor yeets the wine bottle at Kara’s head on game night post-reveal.





	We Might Fall Fast

Lena paused just outside J’onn’s door, taking a deep breath. _Just breathe, Lena,_ she told herself, stretching her neck this way and that. _You just killed your psychopathic brother and now you’re going to enjoy a nice game night with your best friends who lied to you for—_ The CEO shook her head clear of the nagging voice, leveled her gaze, and pushed open the door, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. A chorus of welcomes greeted her and she smiled tightly.

“Where’ve you been?” Kara’s cerulean eyes peered at her from behind those stupid glasses, forehead crinkling, a soft smile gracing her lips. Lena, though internally grimacing, returned the smile and pulled the bottle of white wine from her purse.

“I-I didn’t know what to bring, so I brought red and white,” she paused, reflecting on the tight-knit group as they cheered again. The CEO barely registered the next few seconds as Kara said something about teams when suddenly the wine bottle was hurtling through the air toward her best friends face. Kara, too shocked to move, barely flinched as the bottle shattered against her face, the wine splashing a canvas of alcohol in the space around the Kryptonian. The room fell silent as they took in Kara’s face, dripping with wine, her glasses cracked from the force of the impact, and the CEO, whose jaw was clenched, her eyes void of emotion. She swallowed thickly, before opening her mouth to speak, “I think it’s time for you to take off your glasses, Kara.” Before anyone could say anything, Lena was making her way out of the apartment and down the hall, hands trembling. She passed James who reached out, confused and brushed him off with a “Not now, James.”

The youngest Luthor stumbled out onto the street and made it all the way to her Tesla before breaking down in the driver's seat, her body shaking with every sob. By the time she collected herself and sped to the L-Corp building, her phone was blowing up with notifications from the group of people she called her friends. She sighed, pouring herself a drink, and sat heavily at her desk. The building was technically closed for the night, but she was the boss, so she could do whatever the hell she wanted. Her tired gaze fell on the framed picture she had of her, Alex, and Kara on her desk and she scoffed, laying it down in front of her. She paused, taking a sip of her scotch before setting the glass down heavily on the photograph, causing spider-web cracks to crawl across the frame.

Lena didn’t know how much time had passed when she heard the familiar whoosh of the caped superhero behind her on the balcony.  She turned her chair around, studying her best friend in all her glory. The blonde may have been wearing the costume of the superhero, but with her head hung low, red-rimmed eyes, and fidgeting hands, she wore the persona of Kara Danvers. Lena pursed her lips as Supergirl’s eyes flickered to the photograph on her desk. She opened her mouth to say something before being interrupted by Lena.

“I’m not talking to you while you’re wearing that suit,” she said quietly. Supergirl opened and closed her mouth wordlessly before nodding and disappearing in a whirl of red and blue, and reappearing moments later in her Kara Danvers pastel minus the glasses. Kara stepped forward, into the office, as Lena sat regally in her chair.

“Lena, I—“

“No,” the CEO stood and moved around to the other side of the desk, creating space between her and Kara while she fixed her with a stern gaze. “You don’t get to talk right now.” Kara nodded, brows furrowed. “I killed my brother tonight.” Lena made her way over to the couch, gesturing for Kara to sit next to her. The Kryptonian obliged, her eye widening at the revelation, but otherwise remaining silent. “Just after I shot him, he told me.” She chuckled humorlessly, “He has all these pictures and footage of you and I, you becoming Supergirl, you using your powers without the suit.” She shook her head, glancing at Kara. “I don’t know how he got that kind of professionally edited footage, but he’s Lex…” the youngest Luthor trailed off as the youngest Danvers gazed at her curiously, she opened her mouth to speak before Lena continued, “I’m frustrated, Kara. I’m not angry.” The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose, “I think I’m really frustrated at myself. I think, deep down, I always knew, but I just kept telling myself, _No, Kara wouldn’t lie to you like that, she’s your best friend._ ” Lena paused before continuing, “My brother died with the certainty that I would never forgive you. That Supers and Luthors would forever be enemies.” Kara inhaled sharply, and Lena peered at the woman who was picking at the fabric of the couch. “I’m not going to give him that satisfaction.” Lena declared, taking Kara’s hand gently and the blondes head snapped up to look at the CEO. “Ever since I saw that footage,” Lena spoke cautiously—every word mattered. “I have been going over it in my head, and all those times you used your powers without your suit, was when you were protecting me.” Her eyes met Kara’s, “After all this time,” she smiled ruefully, “You, Kara Danvers, are my hero.” A sheepish smile donned Kara’s face, and she shook her head, squeezing Lena’s hand gently.

“Am I allowed to talk now?” She asked hesitantly, and the CEO nodded, shifting closer to the blonde. Kara cleared her throat nervously, before reaching up to adjust glasses that weren’t there, her fingers settled for brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear instead. “I never wanted to hurt you, Lena,” she began, her eyes searching Lena’s face. “And I had so many chances to tell you, but I just—“ she let go of the brunette's hand to run her own through her blond locks. “The longer we hung out, the closer we got, it started to seem like the scariest thing ever.” The Kryptonian grabbed both of Lena’s hands and gazed at her, intensity shining in her blue eyes. “It’s not because you’re a Luthor, it never was. From the moment I met you, I knew you were different. I spent so much of my early life here on Earth wanting to be just like my cousin—to be a superhero and save people all the time.” She laughed humorlessly before continuing, “I just didn’t know how exhausting it would be.” The blonde paused as the brunette nodded gently in encouragement. Kara swallowed thickly, “I had been Supergirl for almost a year when we met. And—and meeting you…” the Kryptonian shook her head as Lena squeezed her hand gently, “I feel like I have the whole world on my shoulders, but when I’m with you I can finally just take a breath...” She squeezed her eyes shut, seeing herself sending Mon-el away in her pod. _I love you. And I should’ve said it before._ “I haven’t felt like that since Mon-el—“  Kara opened her eyes, her face wet with tears. She saw Lena’s unwavering gaze on her and took a shuddering breath, “Being with you is like being in the eye of the storm. Like the rest of the world is out there destroying itself, but I’m here, and I’m with you, and everything is okay.” The blonde sniffled slightly, swiping at her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater. “And I was so scared to lose that—to lose you. Every time I saw you, I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t, I couldn’t—I can’t lose that feeling again, Lena, I can’t lose you—“ Kara choked back a sob as Lena pulled her into a hug, the Kryptonian sniffling into the nape of her neck. “You keep me grounded, Lena,” Kara mumbled against the porcelain skin. “You and Alex. J’onn had to wipe Alex’s memory so she’d forget I was Supergirl because she was in too much danger knowing the truth. The two most important people in my life couldn’t know the truth and it almost killed me.” Kara pulled away wiping her eyes and fixing Lena with a watery smile. “Literally.” She paused, fingering the hem of her sweater, “I’m so sorry, Lena.” The Kryptonian took The CEO’s hand, rubbing her thumb softly over her knuckles. “I love you.” She nodded in affirmation, “I love you, and I need to tell you that because I don’t want to lose you.”

Lena chuckled softly, eyes shining in adoration, “I love you too, Kara Danvers—“

“Zor-El”

“I’m sorry?” Lena asked, tilting her head in confusion. Kara rambled quickly to explain,

“My real name is Kara Zor-el.”

Lena nodded, raising an eyebrow, “Well, I love you too, Kara Zor-El.” She paused, taking her hand from Kara’s and massaging her temples gently. “We’re both pretty damaged, huh?” She laughed as Kara gazed at her, propping her elbow on the back of the couch so she could face Lena properly.

Kara laughed, nose crinkling, “We’ll help each other heal,” she offered. “I will always be here for you.”

“And I, you.” Lena countered.

Kara held out her pinky finger, “Always?”

Lena laughed, before linking their pinky fingers, “Always.” She leaned back into the couch, eyebrows furrowing guiltily, “I’m sorry I threw that wine bottle at you…”

Kara shrugged, “I deserved it,” she chuckled softly. “Although I’ll have to get new glasses, and J’onn’s chair is going to smell like wine for the rest of the month—“

“I’ll buy you new glasses and J’onn a new chair,” Lena offered quickly, and Kara laughed.

“No, Lena, you don’t have to go around buying things for us, we’re your friends.”

Lena frowned, “But I ruined them.”

“We’ll be okay, I promise.” Kara smiled softly as she brushed a stray hair behind Lena’s ear, and scooted closer to her best friend.

Lena swallowed thickly, staring hard at the floor as she spoke, “Since we’re being completely honest with each other—“

 Kara’s brows furrowed in concern because Lena looked like she was about to vomit. “Lena, are you—“

“I  had a crush on Supergirl!” Lena blurted out before clapping a hand over her mouth as her face turned a bright shade of pink. Kara sat stock still, mouth opening and closing wordlessly before she finally nodded.

“People don’t commission statues for just _anyone,”_ she thought aloud.

“Then she had to go ahead and be a jerk…” Lena mumbled under her breath, forgetting about Kara’s super hearing.

The Kryptonian furrowed her brows indignantly, “She was under a lot of stress!” Kara huffed, crossing her arms before shaking her head, laughing, “I’m talking about myself in the third person…”

Lena looked at her best friend incredulously, “I just confessed my undying love for you and—“

“Supergirl,” Kara interrupted. “Your love for Supergirl.”

Lena sighed exasperated, “I had a _crush_ on Supergirl, but I was—“ she paused, contemplating. “I think I was in love with Kara Danvers.” She was staring so hard at the floor at this point that she could’ve burned a hole through it had she had laser vision. “As you can see, it was quite the dilemma, but now Kara Danvers is becoming a bit intolerable now, so—“ The CEO barely had time to react before Kara tilted her chin up and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

“Are both of us good enough for you?” Kara asked sheepishly as Lena blinked, speechless, at the blonde.

“You taste like wine.” Lena stammered.

“Someone threw an entire bottle at my face.” Kara grinned. “You’re lucky I’m Kryptonian or you might have ruined this masterpiece.” Lena narrowed her green eyes before pulling Kara by her sweater, connecting their lips again. Kara’s arms encircled her waist as she leaned enthusiastically into the kiss, straddling the CEO, who allowed herself to be laid down gently on the couch, Kara peppering kisses along her jawline. Lena’s hands found the belt on Kara’s tan pants and the Kryptonian gasped, pausing the kisses. “Maybe not here,” she said breathlessly. She paused, gathering Lena in her arms before hovering slightly to do a barrel roll and switch their positions. Lena found herself snuggled into the Kryptonian’s chest, Kara’s fingers tracing her spine as she lounged on the couch. Lena nuzzled Kara’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss on her collarbone before letting out a contented sigh.

“So, tell me about Krypton, Kara Zor-El,” she said. “And I will tell you all about life as Lena Luthor.” She paused, raising her head so her eyes met Kara’s. “We’ll start there, hm?” Kara smiled softly, nodding.

“We’ll start there.” As the sun set over National City, the pink sky dripping along the horizon, a Super and a Luthor explored each other’s lives and souls. The Super, promising to take the Luthor beyond the stars, and the Luthor, promising to keep the Kryptonian grounded. _Always._


End file.
